


Loved

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gender Dysphoria, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, Trans Ben Hanscom, Trans Female Character, Trans Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ben’s small, chubby fingers jiggle with the end of her Walkman’s cord. She’s tried going to the library about what she feels, and then another one closer to Derry. Nobody wants to talk about being someone youaren’t.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I love Benverly sooooo much I cannot tell you fully how much. This may only be a headcanon but young trans lesbians are just as important to the wlw community as cis lesbians and deserve to be on my list for Femslash February. It's just a tiny glimpse/ficlet but I hope everyone liked it! Thoughts/comments appreciated as always! :)

 

005\. Loved

*

This isn't easy.

Ben's small, chubby fingers jiggle with the end of her Walkman's cord. She's tried going to the library about what she feels, and then another one closer to Derry. Nobody _wants_ to talk about being someone you aren't.

"I like girls."

Summer fades around them, reddish-golden and droning with cicadas. Beverly lays herself out on the edge of the stone-terrace ledge, pulling off her sunglasses and gazing over to her friend with muted, outright intrigue.

Ben's chest feels like it's tightening, like the cord in her hands has made its way inside, _squeezing_.

"And… I _am_ a girl," she murmurs, dropping her eyes as Beverly straightens up. She's not skinny like Beverly; she's not gorgeous or in the _right_ body Ben wants. Tears sting, rolling down her cheeks. "I know that doesn't make any sense, but…"

"Why shouldn't it?" Beverly asks. There's no disgust or confusion on her pale, freckled expression. Ben wipes frantically at her eyes, sniffling. "If being a girl is who you are, then it's _who you are_. You don't have to change for anybody, I promise."

Beverly's smile lengthens, as she nudges the other girl's knee playfully with her toes.

"Anyways… I like girls, too," she announces proudly, giggling when Ben finally smiles back reassured. "I like _you_."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
